csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Dynamic
Mr. Dynamic is a fictional Mr. Men character created by C.Syde65. Being a fanon Mr. Men character, he is unofficial, and his character has never been officially published, though his story has been written, but it's a fan made effort. I have no plans to turn this into an official character or story, it's all fan made. Story Page 1 Mr. Dynamic is perhaps one of the most active people you've ever met. Or perhaps one of the most active people you've never met. Because you've never met anyone as active as Mr. Dynamic have you? Mr. Dynamic very rarely stops to rest, if at all, and he is always on the move. Page 2 Mr. Dynamic doesn't stop to keep an eye on his eggs and toast every morning like you and I do. He would always do something else while he was waiting for his breakfast to cook - which could lead to unwanted consequences if he wasn't lucky! Page 3 He doesn't sit to watch television the way you and I do. He would always watch television standing up - on a treadmill. Page 4 He doesn't sleep like you and I do. He doesn't have a bed. He always falls asleep every evening while exercising on an exercise machine. Page 5 And can Mr. Dynamic ever read a book without going for a walk at the same time? Of course not! Page 6 One day Mr. Dynamic had decided to go for a long walk after he had eaten his breakfast. As usual, he had eaten a hard boiled egg and burnt toast. Mr. Dynamic had just been walking for several minutes when he met Mr. Noisy. "GOOD MORNING!" bellowed Mr. Noisy "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED A BREAK, WANT TO PLAY SOME MUSIC? YOU CAN PLAY GUITAR, AND I CAN PLAY THE DRUMS!" Page 7 "No thanks" replied Mr. Dynamic. "I need to keep moving, and whoever heard of a guitarist who didn't stay in one place?" And without even stopping to say goodbye, Mr. Dynamic went on his way. Page 8 He met Mr. Greedy. "Good afternoon" said Mr. Greedy. "Want to come over to my house for an eating contest?" Page 9 "No thanks" replied Mr. Dynamic. "I need to keep moving, and whoever heard of a participant in an eating contest, who didn't stay in one place?" "All that delicious food disagrees with my figure anyway" Mr. Dynamic continued, and before Mr. Greedy could reply, he marched off. Page 10 That's not all. As the sun was beginning to set, Mr. Dynamic was on his way home when he met Mr. Muddle who asked him if he wanted to join him for a game of cards, holding up a box of checkers! Mr. Dynamic didn't know what to say, so he just kept on walking. Page 11 However as Mr. Dynamic was approaching his garden gate, he began to feel two things he hadn't before. For the first time in his life, Mr. Dynamic felt sore and exhausted, and as he opened the front door, went inside and closed it, he was so exhausted and sore that he fainted. Page 12 The next morning when Mr. Dynamic woke up, he no longer felt exhausted, but he still felt sore. Without stopping to make breakfast, Mr. Dynamic got up and went off to see the doctor. Page 13 Doctor Makeyouwell! "Good heavens" said Doctor Makeyouwell when Mr. Dynamic entered the room, puffing and panting - something he couldn't remember experiencing before. "You look like you need a good long rest". "A good long rest?!" Mr. Dynamic cried out, who hadn't even sat down, and was walking around the room "Quite the opposite, I need to stay active!" Page 14 "I've been exercising for as long as I can remember, I can't stop!" "You don't have to" said Doctor Makeyouwell "But you can't let your obsession with exercise continue to take over your life, you should only exercise a few hours each day, and don't try and exercise and do another activity at the same time". Mr. Dynamic wasn't happy with the advice Doctor Makeyouwell had given him, but he knew it was the only way to avoid exhaustion. Page 15 On his way back home he met Mr. Silly. "Good morning" said Mr. Silly. "Want to come over to my house for a competition to see who can come up with the silliest idea?" Mr. Dynamic was about to say no thanks, but he quickly corrected himself. "Alright" he said, and he joined Mr. Silly to see who could come up with the silliest idea. Mr. Silly won, but Mr. Dynamic didn't mind. As long as he wasn't feeling exhausted, it was fine with him. Page 16 That afternoon Mr. Dynamic had left Mr. Silly's house. He was on his way home when he met Mr. Noisy. "GOOD AFTERNOON!" bellowed Mr. Noisy "WANT TO PLAY SOME MUSIC AT MY HOUSE?" Mr. Dynamic was about to say no thanks, but he stopped himself before he got the words out. "Why not?" he said, and he joined Mr. Noisy for a jam, with Mr. Dynamic on guitar and Mr. Noisy on drums. It was the nosiest music Mr. Dynamic had ever heard, or played. But he didn't mind, as long as he wasn't feeling exhausted. Page 17 That evening Mr. Dynamic was a few minutes away from returning home from Mr. Noisy's house, when he met Mr. Greedy. "Good evening" said Mr. Greedy "Want to come over to my house for an eating contest?" "Yeah, alright" said Mr. Dynamic, and he joined Mr. Greedy for an eating contest. Mr. Greedy won, of course. But Mr. Dynamic didn't mind. As long as he wasn't cracking from exhaustion, he didn't mind. Page 18 From the moment Mr. Dynamic got back home that night, a new feeling came over him. He had understood the meaning of friendship, and taking breaks from exercising. Today Mr. Dynamic still has his exercise machine and treadmill, but he has bought a couch and bed as well. And he never burns his breakfast in the morning anymore either. But that was by no means all that could complete Mr. Dynamic's renewed state of happiness. Page 19 When Mr. Dynamic got home last week, he found Mr. Muddle exercising with one of Mr. Dynamic's exercise machines. "Good afternoon" said Mr. Muddle "Want to help me with this laundry?" Page 20 Mr. Dynamic didn't know what to say, but he apparently understood what Mr. Muddle had intended to say. So Mr. Dynamic just smiled and got on his other exercise machine so as to join Mr. Muddle. Trivia *He could be a distant relative of Mr. Strong, as they both enjoy exercise. However there is likely some debate as to whether this means that they are related as it is not explicitly stated as to whether or not Mr. Dynamic is stronger than most of the other Mr. Men and Little Miss Characters, or if he simply enjoys physical activities. *He could be a distant relative of Mr. Rush, and/or Little Miss Quick as they are all active Mr. Men characters who are always, or almost always on the move. *He could be a distant relative of Little Miss Somersault, as they are both active Mr. Men characters. *He could be a distant relative of Mr. Busy, and Little Miss Busy as they are all busy Mr. Men characters who are almost always engaged in an activity, whether it is chores or hobbies. *He has whites around the pupils, unlike most if not all other Mr. Men and Little Miss characters who only have black pupils for eyes. Counterparts *Nash ( , Both are always on the move, and never stop, although unlike Nash, Mr. Dynamic sleeps, despite still moving while doing so. * ( , Both are always on the move, and almost never stop, although Mr. Dynamic is not necessarily faster than other Mr. Men and Little Miss, he is at least very active. ---- Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Mr. Men and Little Miss